


flowers

by leviathanmirror



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9629357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviathanmirror/pseuds/leviathanmirror
Summary: It begins with a bunch of embrium.





	

It begins with a bunch of embrium, a little wilted and bruised from travel. The Inquisitor hands them to her unceremoniously, one big, grey hand dwarfing the stems. Josephine claps her hands over Adaar’s and leans up on her tiptoes to press a kiss to her cheek. Adaar still has to lean down slightly for her to reach, Josephine notices the tiny smile as she does so and feels relieved that this can be happening - her lover has returned unharmed and with a gift, no less.

She says, “thank you,” voice warm with affection and leads the Inquisitor towards the War Room. She usually begins speaking about what needs attended to in the meeting at this point but flush with the romantic gesture, she allows quiet to settle between them instead. It couldn’t hurt to steal a few moments of peace between the long ride and the long meeting that they were heading into.

When she goes to put her flowers in a vase, she notices that the dirt has been painstakingly cleaned away from the stems.

The embrium brighten up her desk for days in fluted vase from Antiva.

The next time Adaar is away, she returns again with flowers. A pair of delicate Crystal Grace blooms taken from their stems after another trek through the Hinterlands. She can’t reach up while cradling the slightly bruised flowers in her hands. She thanks the Inquisitor, with words alone and can feel the pleased flush rise to her cheeks when Adaar raises one of her full hands to her lips and gently kisses her curled fingers.

Josephine still has the Crystal Grace displayed in tiny lacquered bowls from Rivain on her desk when Adaar needs to ride out again. She glances up at them frequently as she works, watching as they wilt a little more every passing day. She takes them off her desk and presses them before they are entirely wilted.

The Inquisitor returns from the Fallow Mire several days later. There’s a healing cut on her cheek and the hand reaching out to offer Josephine a handful of soft white Dawn Lotus is bandaged heavily enough that she could not wear gloves over the wrappings.

“Dawn Lotus has healing properties,” she says, reaching up to touch Adaar’s wounded face.

“They’re for you,” Adaar responds, voice so soft she’s nearly whispering in Josephine’s ear.

She cradles the Inquisitor’s face in both her hands, tilting her head so they’re looking each other in the eye.

“Thank you. But it is a much better gift to have you returned to me unharmed,” she says.

Heedless of the curious onlookers, Adaar leans down, touching her forehead to Josephine’s.

“I will remember,” she says, “but for now…”

She offers the flowers again. Josephine accepts this time, taking the Dawn Lotus in one hand and Adaar’s wounded hand in her other. She leads her to the rotunda and Solas’s healing magic before the War Room.

Adaar is still in Skyhold when the Dawn Lotus wilts.


End file.
